bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūgo Ginjō
| image = | name = Kūgo Ginjō | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = Giriko Kutsuzawa and Riruka Dokugamine | previous team = | base of operations = | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 424 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Kūgo has long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light T-shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Kūgo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 14 According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 10 History Some time ago, Kūgo joined Xcution along with other humans with Fullbring abilities under the leadership of Shūkurō Tsukishima. Their aim was to rid themselves of their powers and Tsukishima came up with the plan to pass them onto someone who was both part Human and part Shinigami. However, when this process began, Tsukishima changed his mind and slaughtered the Substitute Shinigami and anyone who had given him their powers. Kūgo subsequently took the Substitute Shinigami's badge. Sometime after this, Kūgo became the leader of Xcution as the group continued its search for another candidate to pass their powers onto.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, page 5-10 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc returns Kūgo's bag to him.]] As Ichigo Kurosaki is walking home with Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, they are shoved aside by a thief running away with something he stole from Kūgo. Ichigo runs after the thief, defeats him and returns the stolen goods to Kūgo who then thanks him and offers to buy him some ramen which Ichigo declines and leaves. Kūgo states how surprised he is of Ichigo's wariness as a substitute Shinigami badge falls from his bag.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 16-20 Sometime later, Kūgo shows up at the Unagiya Shop asking whether Ikumi Unagiya or Ichigo would like some Ramen.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 18-19 Despite how neither Ichigo's boss nor he wanted the Ramen, Kūgo proceeded to sit down and eat the ramen he had offered regardless, enraging Ichigo with his boldness. He informs them that he actually is a customer looking for a shop that did odd jobs and saying that him finding them was just a coincidence.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, pages 6-11 He then proceeds to set a picture down of Isshin and when Ichigo reacts to this, he goes on to claim there are things about his own family that Ichigo does not know.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 15-18 He goes on to try and explain what he knew but is interrupted by Ikumi, who tells him they will call him after reviewing the information. He gets up to leave but tells Ichigo to go to the Urahara Shop to see something interesting. Outside, his comrades, Kutsuzawa and Riruka state that they failed and how they were following him because he charmed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 1-9 Kūgo appears after Ichigo sees his sister Karin leave the Urahara Shop, telling Ichigo that she has been visiting the store regularly. He says that there are things Ichigo does not know about Kisuke Urahara and that he should take measures while he still can, finally introducing himself to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 17-19 Ichigo tells Kūgo that he does not trust him, which Kūgo acknowledges. He gives Ichigo a card with "welcome to our Xcution" written on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 429, pages 2-3 & 17-18 When Ichigo calls the number on the card, he is put through to Kūgo. Ichigo complains about the complicated nature of contacting him, but Kūgo dismisses it, saying that there would be trouble for him if it was not so complicated. Kūgo tells him to go to an address in Naruki City the following evening so they can talk. The next day, Kūgo greets Ichigo, noting that he is early. Ichigo informs him that his friend was attacked and he wants his help, prompting Kūgo to inquire if Ichigo trusts him. When Ichigo mentions that he is probably not a normal Human, Kūgo says that he wonders about that and notes that Ichigo has nobody else to count on. After joking about his request to investigate Isshin, Kūgo reveals that he did that only to gain Ichigo's interest. Inside an apartment building, he types in a code and tells Ichigo to use his card to open a door, revealing his groups hide out and several of the groups members. Kūgo then informs him that they aim to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 1-3, 6-7 & 10-19 Ichigo asks how they intend to restore his Shinigami powers and what is their end in doing it. He grabs Kūgo by his shirt and demands he give him some explanation as to who he and his comrades are. Kūgo removes Ichigo's hands and tells him to relax and to take a seat. Since he cannot answer all these questions at once, he suggests they take their time. He offers Ichigo a drink; he can't have any liqueur but he can order just about anything he likes. Ichigo refuses and Kūgo has Giriko give him an orange juice. Kūgo explains that the members of Xcution are Humans but, as Ichigo stated earlier, not ordinary Humans. They were born with an ability which Kūgo thinks would be easier to demonstrate than to explain. He touches the rim of his glass, causing it and the beverage within it to glow. The liquid then leaves the glass and makes its way into Kūgo's mouth and down his throat. He explains that he is able to pull on the Soul that resides within objects and make it do as he pleases, up to the point of altering the shape of familiar objects. The ability is known as Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 When Riruka enters the room Kūgo is surprised to see she's back so soon and asks if she found the person she was sent for. She says she has but complains about the darkness and asks when will Kūgo install more lights, which he says he has no intention of doing. He tells her to put on her glasses but she refuses and instead begins a long discussion about eye wear. Kūgo introduces her to Ichigo but wants to wait until her recruit is inside before introducing Ichigo to her. She calls for the man she brought to come in. When he does, he turns out to be Yasutora Sado. Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 16-19 When Ichigo demands to know what is going on, Kūgo tells him to calm down and asks them both to take a seat and let him explain. Kūgo ignores Riruka's questions about Sado and Ichigo and instead tells Giriko to give Sado a drink. Riruka demands to know if Ichigo is in fact the Ichigo Kurosaki they had been trying to recruit, but Kūgo tells her to wait. Giriko asks him to put away his sword, saying Kūgo would have to pay for the damage done to the floor later. Kūgo reluctantly agrees. He berates Ichigo for his harsh glare and asks him if he now understands what Fullbring is, which Ichigo confirms. Kūgo explains why Hollows have holes in their chests and states that their lost heart becomes their new appearance and special abilities. He says that all of them had parents that were attacked by a Hollow before they were born, with traces of the Hollows' powers remaining in their mother's bodies and being passed on to them while still in the womb. Fullbring is a power closer to Hollows than Shinigami. Kūgo states that they find this power troublesome. He asks if Ichigo, having once had Hollow powers himself, could surely relate. Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 2-11 Kūgo explains that they wish to remove their unpleasant powers. He reveals that over the years of gathering allies with similar powers, they realized that they can transfer their powers to a person who has the powers of both a Human and a Shinigami. He tells Ichigo there was somebody other than him who was of a Shinigami and Human origin. By giving their powers to such a person person, some of their old allies were able to revert back to their humanity. They want Ichigo to regain his Shinigami powers so they could become Human again. Kūgo explains that they found Sado, saying that he is one of them and he wishes to help restore Ichigo's powers. Kūgo assures Ichigo that his powers will return, and they would add their own powers on top of them. Ichigo agrees to help them.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 11-18 When Ichigo returns two days later, he asks Kūgo why he was called there. Kūgo asks if he is complaining, noting that he came obediently. Ichigo tells him to be quiet and asks if he is going to do any training. Riruka answers instead and places him inside a doll house using her Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 5-7 Kūgo listens as Riruka explains her ability. He accuses her of being unreasonable towards Ichigo and tells Jackie that he does not know if he will be alright.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 5-11 Once Ichigo awakens his Fullbring, Kūgo explains that, just like every battle Ichigo has had has been carved into his soul, they're also carved withing the soul of the tool you hold. The badge carves the memories of each battle into his soul. Even though he lost his powers, the badge remembers it.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 5-6 After Ichigo is released from the dollhouse, he asks if he is to stay for further training. Riruka tells him to leave and Kūgo backs her up, saying that Fullbring puts more strain on the body than can be felt. He advises Ichigo not to push himself as his body will fall to pieces if he wears himself out. Saying that a few more days without his powers should be bearable after all this time, he promises to call him when he has recuperated.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 6-7 When Ichigo returns for information, Kūgo explains the history Xcution shares with Tsukishima and why he attacked Uryū and confronted Orihime, before sending Ichigo home to rest and prepare for more training.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, age 5-11 When Ichigo is placed inside a fish tank to fight Jackie, Kūgo tries to stop an uninterested Riruka from leaving, insisting that she is needed to disengage her Dollhouse ability. She tells him that she does not care about today's training and to come for when it is done. Despite Kūgo's request not to, Yukio tells him that he hates that about Riruka.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 1-2 As, Ichigo trains against Jackie, Kūgo is approached by Sado. He tells Sado that Ichigo is training against Jackie currently and Sado says that his timing is perfect then. Kūgo is surprised to hear this. Sado then says that he has something he wants to ask Kūgo about and questions what Tsukishima's ability is''Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 4-5. Sado explains about Orihime and theorizes about Tsukishima's ability. He tells Kūgo that keeping secrets is meaningless at this point and says he wants an answer''Bleach'' manga; pages 3-4. Kūgo gets up and says that he was not keeping secrets. He says if Tsukishima had an ability as troubling as what Sado suggested, he would have already told him. He says that Tsukishima's ability is called Book of the End and that it is a sword that can literally cut through anything but that is all it can do. Sado suggests that maybe it changed since the last time that he saw him but Kūgo says that Fullbrings do not change with progress. Sado says that that is not true because of his own abilities evolving but Kūgo merely says that Sado was jut at the initial stage of his ability and had not unlocked it's true nature. He says that they have been living with their Fullbring's for many years and that Tsukishima had long passed that stage. Sado asks about Orhime and he says that it troubling and asks if Uryū has had any troubling memories. Sado says no and Kūgo tells him to check again because if he is that is a problem but if he is not, that means the one who attacked Orihime was not Tsukishima. Suddenly, Tsukishima bursts in and casts doubt on what Kūgo just said. He greets Kūgo and Kūgo questions what he is doing. Tsukishima says that he does not see Jackie and goes to cut the fish tank as Kūgo cries out but Kūgo then looks in awe as Ichigo emerges from the tank in his new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 8-18 Seeing Ichigo, Kūgo is shocked to see his new form. As Ichigo then attacks Tsukishima, Sado tries to go after him but Kūgo tells him to wait, saying that now that Ichigo has activated his Fullbring, they can afford to tell him about Tsukishima. Sado however tells him that they don't know how powerful Ichigo's Fullbring is and telling him that Tsukishima is the one that attacked Orihime will hurt his performance. Ichigo then appears and thanks the two of them for looking out for him. He goes to attack Tsukishima but when Tsukishima cuts him and goes to finish him, Kūgo appears, sword in hand and blocks Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 3-19 Powers & Abilities Fullbring Sword: Using Fulbring, Kūgo is able to transform the X-shaped pendant on his necklace into a large broadsword. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer